La playa
by darisu-chan
Summary: Era algo irónico haberte ido a la playa intentando olvidarla y haber terminado encontrándotela ahí. ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría que Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Nel, Isshin, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Kisuke y Shuuhei fueran de mi propiedad xD.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Como les había comentado, estaré subiendo IchiRuki durante todo el verano jeje. La verdad, este one-shot no lo tenía planeado pero, en vista de que en algunas semanas iré a la playa (sex, sex, sex on the beach, baby! ok...no), se me ocurrió este relato corto. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera, sin dialogo ni nada, y menos desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, por lo que probablemente me haya quedado algo OOC. Por cierto, está ambientado en un Universo Alterno, así que algunas cosas no coinciden con la trama original. Bueno, sin más, ya los dejo disfrutar. ¡Nos leemos!

La playa

Te encuentras frustrado, incluso enojado, y todo por culpa de cierta chica que se mete en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. No es culpa tuya pensar en ella siempre, después de todo, tienes la mala fortuna de haber tenido a esa chica en tu mismo salón por un año y medio; tampoco eras culpable de haberte vuelto tan cercano a ella, pues es la única persona en todo el planeta que te comprende a la perfección. Pero el ser tan cercano a ella es un gran problema, ella es tu mejor amiga, no puedes pensar en ella de esa manera ¿verdad?

Por todo esto, cuando el loco de tu padre te avisó de pronto que irían de vacaciones a Okinawa, te sentiste feliz en vez de enojarte; pensaste que, tal vez, al estar a kilómetros de distancia de ella, podrías finalmente olvidarla, además, estarías en la playa observando a un montón de bellezas nadar en traje de baño, incluso pensaste conocer a una chica y tener una aventura con ella durante esa semana, ¿no es cierto? Lástima que tus planes se vieron arruinados de esa manera.

Habías llegado el día anterior a Okinawa y ya estabas hospedado en un hotel; ya tenías puesto tu traje de baño y te encontrabas sentado en la playa observando al mar, mientras el resto de tu familia se fue a quien sabe dónde, dejándote solo. Justo cuando empezaste a observar a las chicas que había por ahí, _ella _apareció en tu campo de visión; definitivamente esa no era ninguna alucinación, estabas seguro de que ella estaba ahí, reconocerías ese cabello corto y negro en cualquier parte, también esos ojos violáceos que no tenían comparación. La observaste más detenidamente y te diste cuenta que estaba usando un _bikini_, el cual era violeta y tenía puntos negros, la parte de abajo tenía una especie de falda; por primera vez en tu vida, notaste lo largas, tersas y torneadas que son sus piernas, tan irresistibles, pensaste de pronto. También te diste cuenta de que no era tan plana como creías, tenía pechos pequeños, pero estaban ahí… ¡maldito fuera el uniforme de la escuela que te impedía apreciarlos como se debe!

De pronto, sentiste que tu temperatura corporal subía considerablemente y que tus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas; podías culpar al calor y al sol por esto, aunque estabas sentado en la sombra. La miraste de nuevo y te diste cuenta como ella volteaba y te reconocía, sonriéndote y saludándote; tú le correspondiste el gesto con un ademán, mientras veías como corría hacia donde tú estabas sentado. Sin darte cuenta, ella se abalanzó hacia ti y te abrazó; al tenerla tan cerca, te percataste de lo suave que era su piel y de lo pequeña que ella es en realidad. Ella te susurró al oído un "Feliz Cumpleaños", a la vez que se excusaba por el abrazo, diciendo que, como ella había estado en ese lugar desde hace tres días, no pudo ir a felicitarte el día de tu cumpleaños, el cual fue dos días atrás; al preguntarte qué hacías ahí, le comentaste que este fue el regalo de cumpleaños de tu viejo.

Se sentó a tu lado y la apreciaste mejor, guardando una imagen mental de su figura; no sabías si era el calor, el hecho de que estuvieras enamorado de ella o ese sexy traje de baño, pero la encontraste sumamente _irresistible_. Maldijiste a tus hormonas y, en ese momento, quisiste dejar de ser un adolescente de 17 años para poder concentrarte mejor en lo que ella te decía en lugar de ver su cuerpo como un pervertido; ahora te dabas cuenta que tu padre siempre tuvo razón, en verdad habías heredado sus genes de pervertido y viejo verde. Ella notó la forma en la que la veías y, en lugar de golpearte como esperabas que hiciera, te miró de forma provocativa.

Para tu mala-o buena-fortuna, ella te pidió que la acompañaras durante todo el día, diciéndote que acompañar a su hermano a una junta de negocios era bastante aburrido. Así, comieron juntos, nadaron un rato y, por infantil que suene, construyeron castillos de arena; pronto, ella te insistió en acompañarla a la alberca privada que había en su suite, tú, ya harto de todo el griterío que había, decidiste hacerle caso, claro que nunca pensaste en las consecuencias que esto te podría acarrear. Entraron a la suite, ella te mostró el camino a la alberca y empezaron a nadar; nadaron y se persiguieron, tú le hacías cosquillas y la hundías bajo el agua, mientras ella te pateaba, sin embargo, pronto sucedió un infortunado accidente. Después de que la hundiste por enésima vez bajo el agua, notaste que un objeto peculiar flotaba a tu lado, ¡no podía ser! Era nada más y nada menos que la parte de arriba del bikini. Ambos se sonrojaron y tú estabas entre el cielo y el infierno; ella, apenada, se cubrió el pecho con sus manos y tú, sin mirar, le pasaste el dichoso top.

Justo cuando ella se lo iba a poner, llegaron sus hermanos a la habitación y el tiempo se detuvo; su hermana los miraba en estado de shock, completamente sonrojada y el frío y estricto de su hermano te fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a gritarte. Tu "amiga" intentó explicarle que todo había sido un accidente, mientras la esposa del hombre trataba de calmarlo; tú, sabiendo muy bien que, si no te ibas pronto de ahí, sufrirías una horrible muerte, saliste corriendo y te dirigiste a tu cuarto de hotel, completamente avergonzado. Para calmarte a ti y a tus hormonas, tomaste una ducha bien fría y te pusiste unos shorts y una playera; te sentaste en una silla y comenzaste a leer el libro que te habías traído. Un tiempo después, pudo ser una hora o tan solo unos minutos, alguien tocó tu puerta; cuando te acercaste a abrirla, notaste que había una hoja de papel que decía "Búscame en el bar en la playa exactamente a las ocho" y estaba firmado con el nombre de ella. Curioso y emocionado, te vestiste apropiadamente para tal ocasión, con unos pantalones caqui y una camisa blanca, desabotonada en los primeros cuatro botones, por lo cual, parte de tu musculoso cuerpo estaba descubierto.

Unos diez minutos antes de las ocho, saliste de tu habitación, encontrándote con tu familia en el camino, quienes te preguntaron dónde habías estado y adonde te dirigías; tú los pasaste de largo sin siquiera responderles. De camino, observaste un hermoso collar de una flor violeta en la vitrina de la tienda de regalos, al verlo, supiste que a solo cierta chica se le podría ver bien; sin importarte que el señor de la tienda probablemente te estaba estafando al venderte el dichoso collar a tan alto precio, lo compraste y pediste que te lo envolvieran. Ya lo habías decidido, durante todo el día ella te mandó indirectas de que le gustabas, te citó en el bar a lo que probablemente era una cita, y tú no ibas a perder la oportunidad de decirle de una vez por todas que te gustaba mucho.

Caminaste y la viste vistiendo un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas; se veía completamente hermosa mientras era iluminada por la luna. Sin comprender si había sido cosa tuya o se trataba de la emoción del momento, la abrazaste por la cintura, sorprendiéndola completamente. Sonrojada, te saludó y colocó en tu mano una caja, mientras te felicitaba nuevamente por tu aniversario de nacimiento; abriste el paquete y encontraste el libro que habías querido durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca habías encontrado en ninguna librería. Le agradeciste y fue tu turno de darle tu obsequio; lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho al ver el collar, te agradeció y te pidió que se lo pusieras, tú, ansioso, hiciste lo que te pedía y te ruborizaste en el acto.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, contemplando el hermoso panorama que tenían en frente; se habían ubicado lejos del bar y del ruido, sentados en la arena viendo al mar. De un momento a otro, se miraron a los ojos y, una voz dentro de ti, te dijo "Es ahora o nunca"; haciéndole caso a dicha voz, te acercaste a ella y la besaste lenta y dulcemente, te sorprendiste un poco de que ella te estaba correspondiendo. La tomaste de la cintura y la atrajiste hacia a ti, ella te tomó del cuello y te empujó hacia atrás, colocándose encima de ti; no podías creer tu buena suerte y te llegaste a preguntar si estabas soñando. Al separarse, por fin le confesaste que estabas enamorado de ella y ella te dijo que sentía lo mismo por ti; emocionado, la volviste a besar, ahora más profundamente.

Ella se acostó en la arena y te atrajo hacia ella, tú te ubicaste encima de ella a la vez que la seguías besando; ella, sonriendo, te acariciaba tus cabellos anaranjados y dejaba que la tocaras de la manera que quisieras. Pensaste que eras un atrevido hasta que ella metió sus manos debajo de tu camisa, incitándote a que siguieras; tus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir que sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se dirigían a tu pantalón; quisiste detenerla, pero ella hizo que pusieras una de tus manos encima de uno de sus pechos, sonriendo, le dijiste que era una enana depravada, mientras ella te decía que nunca creyó que un idiota como tú tuviera las agallas de, no solo confesarse, pero de besarla de esa manera y tocarla además.

Continuaron con lo suyo hasta que te diste cuenta de que, si seguían así, ibas a acabar por hacerle el amor ahí en la playa, donde todos los iban a ver y, peor aún, no contabas con _protección_ en esos momentos. Renuentemente, te separaste de ella y le comentaste tus pensamientos, ella te dio la razón y se levantaron, se sacudieron la arena de la ropa y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bar, donde pensaban cenar. Sin embargo, una nueva idea te asaltó la mente y, antes de llegar a donde estaba todo el alboroto, la tomaste de la muñeca, la abrazaste, le susurraste al oído, diciéndole "Kuchiki Rukia, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?", ella te sonrió y besó tus labios, para después decirte, "Kurosaki Ichigo, me encantaría ser tu novia." Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron sonrientemente al bar, donde cenaron a gusto; al mirar sus bellos ojos, te diste cuenta de lo irónica que era tu situación, habías venido gustoso a la playa con la intención de olvidarte de ella y habías acabado por encontrártela en ese lugar y, de improviso, te le declaraste. Decidiste que estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de tu vida, aunque llevaras apenas y un día y medio en Okinawa; sonreíste para tus adentros, haciendo una nota mental de agradecerle al viejo y no patearlo por dos días.

Lo que tú no sabías era que ciertas personas los habían visto, a ti y a tu nueva novia besándose en la playa y viéndolos como caminaban tomados de las manos. Una de ellas, era su hermano político que quería matarte ahí mismo, pero era retenido por su esposa, la hermana de tu novia, quien los miraba con una sonrisa pícara; la otra, era el loco de tu padre, quien gritaba y saltaba de la emoción, mientras tu madre le decía que parara, aunque ella también estaba feliz y moría de ganas por abrazarte. Tus hermanas también te miraban felices, una con lágrimas en los ojos y la otra sonriendo socarronamente, pues ella desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia aquella chica, quizás hasta antes de que tú lo hicieras.

Todo esto, claro, ni te importaba, lo único que te interesaba era estar con cierta chica pelinegra que había robado tu corazón a base de golpes, discusiones y uno que otro abrazo. Ya te imaginabas la cara de idiota que iba a poner tu amigo Asano Keigo al regresar a clases y darse cuenta de que ella era tu novia, esperabas que Mizuiro te sonriera, Chad te felicitara y que Ishida Uryuu hiciera un comentario inapropiado; también sabías de antemano que Tatsuki te diría que ya te habías tardado, Inoue los abrazaría a los dos y que tu maestra diría "Aleluya" y haría que todos en tu salón les dieran un aplauso, puesto que la tensión romántica entre ambos era demasiada. Bueno, eso sería cuando regresaran, pues ahora todavía te quedaban cinco días junto a ella y querías aprovechar tu tiempo libre al máximo. Sí, serían unas maravillosas vacaciones en la playa…


End file.
